bakemonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Ougi Oshino
Ougi Oshino (忍野 扇, Oshino Ougi) is a mysterious first year at Naoetsu Private High School. Ougi claims to be the niece of Meme Oshino despite him having no known family. While commonly referred to as a girl, Ougi first claims to be a male in Suruga Devil in which they state they are a boy and always have been. Ougi is the titular protagonist of four main arcs: Ougi Formula, Ougi Dark, Ougi Light, and Ougi Fright, and of one minor arc: Ougi Travel. Appearance Ougi has short black hair, large black irises, and pale white skin. Their most common outfit is a female uniform with long sleeves that hide their hands constantly. Because their irises are drawn black, their pupils are never seen. Ougi can be seen wearing black gloves when their hands are showing. In Hanamonogatari, Ougi switches to a male school uniform. It's worth noting that while light novel artwork sometimes depicts Ougi in different clothing such as a black dress, they have only ever been seen wearing school uniforms in the anime adaptation. 639684-copy.jpg|Designs for Kabukimonogatari ougi male designs.png|Designs for Hanamonogatari Personality Ougi often comes off as very mysterious. They're rarely ever not smiling and always talk in somewhat a condescending tone. Especially upon first meeting him, Ougi seems to take an obsessive interest in helping Koyomi Araragi, much to his friends' suspicion. Araragi claims that Ougi somehow causes him to blurt out things without hesitation. He's also commented on them knowing things he never told them. Ougi claims to have a job of "punishing liars", and the execution of the claim implies it is connected to oddites. Background Ougi claims to be Meme's niece, but Deishuu Kaiki has dismissed the idea, claiming Oshino has no known family. They seem to have superior skill in riding bicycles. Plot Ougi Formula Ougi first meets Koyomi Araragi after Suruga Kanbaru introduces them to him, on the account that she supposedly had a case related to oddities to ask him about and claims to be the niece of Meme Oshino. He agrees to help her. After explaining that a mysterious classroom had appeared out of no where in the school, the two go to investigate. Ougi and Koyomi become trapped in the classroom. They try different alternatives to get out but fail as it appears time had stopped and something was keeping them from leaving until something was resolved. After finding his notebook in his old desk, he realizes that the room is meant to be a recreation of a memory of something that occurred during his time as a first year. Seemingly knowing exactly what's going on, Ougi has Koyomi retell this memory, with the intend of him solving the mystery. ''Sodachi Riddle Ougi and Koyomi visit the big abandoned mansion where he learned mathematics with a mysterious girl back in his middle school days. ''Sodachi Lost Ougi and Tsubasa Hanekawa clashed regarding who should accompany Koyomi in his visit to Sodachi Oikura's home, in which Hanekawa won. After the visit, they mocked the confused Koyomi and Hanekawa for not being able to find out where Sodachi's missing mother is, although they ended up helping by giving hints anyway. Later, they compliment Koyomi for his "victory" and their "loss", but warned him that he might not end up like that again in the future. Nadeko Medusa Ougi almost crashes into Nadeko Sengoku on their bicycle. They tell Nadeko to stop playing the victim. Not revealed until later, she also made her commit to visiting North Shirahebi Shrine and told her the location of a talisman Izuko Gaen gave to Koyomi. ''Mayoi Jiangshi'' Ougi and Koyomi have a discussion about traffic lights. This reminds him of an event that occurred months earlier, and triggers a flashback for the rest of the arc. ''Shinobu Time'' Four months after Mayoi disappears, Koyomi has a conversation with Ougi in the classroom. Ougi excuses themself by saying that they have a lot of work to do. When Koyomi asks about their job, they tell him that it's basically work that involves punishing liars. ''Hitagi End'' In a conversation with Senjougahara, Kaiki mentions that Oshino had no relatives of any kind, thus contradicting Ougi's claim to be Oshino's niece. Due to Ougi's intervention, one of the many junior high kids that Kaiki had deceived assaulted him and left him bleeding in the snow. Shinobu Mail As the college entrance exam approaches, Koyomi narrates the entire story to Ougi, who told him to fully tell the truth and never lie to them, using Kaiki as an example of a liar with tragic end. At the end of the story, they tell Koyomi about the first servant Seishirou Shishirui's full name and how his armor could be used to forge another version of Kokorowatari. Ougi Dark Suruga Devil Ougi, dressed as a male, has their usual conversation with Suruga. Suruga is surprised to see them dressed as male as she had only known them as a female. Ougi mentions "Sir Devil", which Suruga later investigates. Suruga Bonehead Catchphrases / Running Gags * "I don't know anything, Araragi-senpai. It's you who knows." * Reference to a phrase by Koyomi Araragi, who normally only says it during monologues ** "What's the epilogue or punch line for this episode?" Trivia *Ougi's gender is indeterminate. In Hanamonogatari (Suruga Devil), Suruga refers to Ougi as 'Ougi-kun', 'he', 'this guy', and 'the boy'. When Suruga asks about it, Ougi tells Suruga that they have always been a boy since they were born. Later on Ougi states that they had forgotten that they are no longer female. When Suruga remarks on this they state that they were just murmuring to theirself. *The music that plays when Ougi is first shown is called まがいものそのものの女. Translated, this means something along the lines of 'The woman who was the fake/sham itself'. This seems to indicate that Ougi is lying/faking something; perhaps their claim to be Oshino's niece. *Ougi's first name uses the kanji for "Fan" (扇), which is referenced in the cover artwork for the first volume of Owarimonogatari. *Despite not having much relevance until Owarimonogatari, Ougi seems to be working behind the curtain all along, as they "triggered" some of the important parts of the stories' plots, usually as an seemingly off-handed remarks to certain characters, such as the the Polar Snake God to Nadeko, Sir Devil to Suruga, and the hidden classroom to Koyomi. *Ougi's traits, character quirks and design and behavior seems to be based on the Carl Jung's Shadow Archetype. The reveal in Ougi Dark seems to support this. *"Spooky Ougi" is a common in-joke nickname for Ougi in the western community. The name is a reference to an internet picture depicting a Cat Soup styled Ougi from Owarimonogatari as "The Spooky Ougi of Cute". Appears In * Kabukimonogatari * Hanamonogatari * Otorimonogatari * Onimonogatari * Tsukimonogatari * Koyomimonogatari * Owarimonogatari * Orokamonogatari Gallery Owarimonogatari Cover 1.jpg|Cover of Owarimonogatari Vol 1. Owarimonogatari_009-008.png Owarimonogatari_3_247-246.png ougihat.jpg|Ougi wearing a hat in light novel artwork Owari cover.jpg Owaribr1.jpg Ougi.jpg|Ougi's initial appearance at the beginning of Kabukimonogatari bsoQofv.gif|In Onimonogatari Hanamonogatari ougi oshino.png|Boy Ougi seen in Hanamonogatari how.jpg|Ougi as he/she appears in Tsukimonogatari with a smartphone vlcsnap-2016-04-04-23h41m02s80.png|Ougi in his/her first meeting with Koyomi, from Owarimonogatari CreepyOugi.png|In Koyomimonogatari Pbbbbbbbbbt.png ougi.png|Spooky Ougi of Cute References Navigation es:Ougi Oshino Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Oddities Category:Oddity Characters